Talk:Aoki Lapis/@comment-53539-20120418222403/@comment-53539-20120426102548
No we don't need VO's premission to do anything, but certain individuals there act as though we do. Okay let me explain this a bit more detailed. I wanted them to see that VO can make accidental rumours that spiral out from the forum just as much as the wikia can. Because they said it could be Aoki Lapis' sister, some fans took it as that and went around spreading that image. Even here someone moved it to be "Aoki Lapis' sister" much to my annoyance, I didn't want the wikia to be part of the rumour spreading either. It being both on here and VO forums could easily render that rumour as being taken as fact. So I took the image down and went to VO forums and pointed out this was going on. At the same time, someone made a dig at the wikia over the issue (I'll not say the name because I don't want them to be famous for being a ass). I did gave them a lecture over the issue, details of which are not worth writing about since it will only make things worst. Wikias make mistakes all the time, I've been a wiki-editor long enough (I started out in wikipedia early 2006) to know their not reliable enough to be reliable all the time. However, wikias are usually honest about it and some, like this one, do put the effort into being reliable and we do source our information where possible. There is practically no other reliable source for Vocaloid and we're constantly filling in the space. But when I labelled Akikoroid-chan as private without proof (because I had to protect someone's job), they wouldn't believe me until it was offically announced she was private. So I am aware of the aituation with not sourcing information, even when its correct. Sources are there for those to read who want to read them and draw their own conclusions. Take for instance on VO forums, there is a history topic detailing the entire history of Vocaloid. when I questioned it for its reliablity since it had just 4 links to 4 different sites and no further sourcing; I had to take a bullet for the wikia intead from one of the members who takes digs at the wikia over everything. I was offering to fill in the sourceless parts at the time. But they seemed not to trust the sources that they are missing from the article, so what can I do? I retracted myself and left it be. :-/ At VO forumers there are a few members who try to wiggle out with their ego/pride intact when they make mistakes. In other words, certain members don't like to be proven wrong and are irked when they are. This was what happened this time (hence the "Waiting for VO forum to make up their minds what it is"). I've often invited VO forum members the chance to help the wikia and make it better but the members behind the issues often are quicker to be critical about the wikia then they are to improve it. Its not about silencing bad remarks because that defeats the goal of perfecting a wikia and everyone is entitled to their opinions, but the "edit" button is open to anyone to edit and they have to acknowledge that too. Its why I've never turned the wikia to registered members only. Its a invitation for the critical ones to make a difference. :-/ The image will return sortly because the issue was resolved by act of "we can't prove its Aoki Lapis' sister" resulting in silence at VO forums. the points been made and the rumours pretty much dead. We've had a on going issue with certain members of VO forums who seem to like to stir unessecary bad air between the two sites for a while now, which is a shame because the majority of members are swell. Vocaloidism is usually a lot easier to visit since they ignore or accept the wikia and don't seem to take much time to bother with us. but VO is busier so its understandable why one site has issues and another has not. I would recommend VO forums to newbies since the atmosphere is friendlier and the fans more acknowledgable. Plus PowerFX/Zero-G connections. I've done some free advisertisment for VO forums since being in the fandom since overall it is the best community for the over seas english fandom there is anyway. you get problems in any community in any fandoma nd particularly if the forum is big. :-/ Edit: Sorry for lots of edits to this, my dyslexica makes writing long posts harder then short. The longer I make messages the harder it is to maintain a standard of English. :-/